Heads Carolina, Tails California
by addie knows best
Summary: I'm not particularly partial to spontaneous things, I tend to shy away from the unknown. I like sticking to what I know, I don't usually stray from my normal routine. But boy, those blue eyes could talk me into anything. Naley. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or One Tree Hill, go on, rub it in.**

**NOTE : So I've had this idea in my head for foreverrr, and though the song technically doesn't go with the story or Naley; when I heard the title, they were the first thing I thought of(: If you're reading _Same in Any Language_ or _Just Wanted Your Love_ and are waiting on another update, I'm working on both, but my computer crashed, so now I'm on a '99 windows drive thing, and it's super old school, and nothing from my other computer saved and I was stupid and didn't back them up, so all I was working on fell to pieces. But feel free to review them to motivate me to start all over!(:**

**Also, in this story the end is supposed to be like a radio announcer; just go with it(: Anywaysss, this is for sure only a one shot, but I'd love to hear what you guys think, as always(:**

**The song is: _Heads Carolina, Tails California_ by Jo Dee Messina.**

**Reviews would be lovely(:**

**love you, addie j***

**

* * *

  
**

**Heads Carolina, Tails California**

This was it, the summer to end all summers. The first time and the last time we would get the chance to be like this, childish, careless, free, together. This would mark the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end.

In our junior year alone, the six of us have come together, against all odds, and formed a bond so close it's hard to believe we just started talking in November.

But as great as it has been to come together, the timing couldn't of sucked worse, pardon my bluntness. We came together just before we would be torn apart.

Maybe I'm being dramatic, Nathan says I do that a lot, and coming from one of Brooke Davis's best friends, that means something. Though technically I'm one of her best friends too, so the relevance that statement holds is not terribly great.

Sorry, I tend to ramble; stopping now.

So basically, even though this would be our first summer we all spent together, it would be the last summer we got the chance to spend the summer together.

Sorry, I tend to talk in circles too, probably doesn't make sense; my bad.

Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and even Nathan, along with myself of course, planned every aspect of our summer vacation, down to the breaks we would take to apply sunscreen and the food we would eat at our movie nights.

It was supposed to be the perfect summer to begin the perfect senior year, beginning with Nathan's birthday party at Tric and ending with a Brooke Davis styled 'end of summer' bash. It was supposed to present new opportunities and it was supposed to mean new experiences.

It was supposed to actually happen.

_**Baby, what do you say we just get lost?  
Leave this one horse town like two rebels without a cause.  
I got people in Boston.  
Ain't your daddy still in Des Moines?  
We can pack up tomorrow.  
Tonight, let's flip a coin**_

_**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**_

"This sucks." I stated as Nathan sat down on the stool next to me at the bar.

"Glad to know the party you helped plan for _my_ birthday, in _Karen's_ club, makes you so giddy." Nathan smirked.

I sighed, ignoring his attempt at comedy, "I'm serious! This ruins everything!"

He looked at my defeated expression and laughed.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, "Are you seriously laughing at me? All my friends are abandoning me, leaving me with you, of all people, and you find this all humorous."

Honestly, Nathan and I were good friends, I was probably closer to him than all our other friends were, even his brother. He was fun to be around and most definitely easy on the eyes, I wasn't going to deny that. But if he was laughing at me, I had the right to be a little dramatic.

Nathan laughed again, ass.

"Being a little dramatic there, don't you think James?" He smirked.

I was pretty sure my jaw was on the ground, reading my mind was _so _against the rules! Even if he doesn't know he's doing it. So his breaking the rules gives me proper cause to dramatize my dramatics. "Dramatic?" I scoffed, "I'm being dramatic? What? Because I wanted to spend my last real summer with my friends but all of them have decided to abandon me and go to spectacular places and do spectacular things and-" I paused, maybe that was a bit dramatic. I placed my previously flailing hands on the bar in front of me, and bit my tongue to end my incessant ramblings. "This sucks." I mumbled.

Nathan laughed again; I wish he would stop doing that, "I'm thinking we better cut you off James." He teased, sniffing my drink.

"I don't drink." I mumbled.

He laughed again, "You don't drink and you're wondering how to make your summer more bearable?"

I glared at him, and I could tell he was resisting the urge to laugh. I couldn't tell if I was more grateful that he was repressing his laughter or angry because he had laughter in need of repressing.

"James, you really need to lighten up." He raised his hand to get the bartender's attention.

I scoffed, "And why do I need a drink to do that?"

Nathan kept his smirk as he ordered two shots, "How else do you suppose you do it?" He smirked suggestively.

I could have fun with this. I cocked my eyebrow, praying it made me look dangerous or sexy instead of mentally challenged. I shifted slightly on my stool, pulling my dress a bit higher. I leaned in to expose a mild amount of cleavage. I probably looked like a moron, drunk before my first drink, but I had the whole summer to get over my mortification, or avoid him; either works. "Oh, I could think of a few ways."

I held back the heat from my cheeks as best I could, for as long as I could, but as his eyes got darker and his stare became more intense, I knew my cheeks were betraying me.

"Like what?" His voice was husky, making my cheeks, no doubt, turn crimson.

I shrugged, leaning back slightly, feeling my sudden random burst of confidence slowly diffusing.

"Dancing?" Who was I kidding? I suck at flirting, especially with someone as experienced with teenage girls as Nathan Scott. Hell, he was more in the know of how girls acted than I was, and I am a girl!

At my suggestion he gave another chuckle, though this one was lower, almost humorless. It was downright hot. "I don't dance."

Now it was my turn to laugh, he seemed to smile at the sound... or just at my stupidity. "You really need to lighten up, Scott." I mocked his words from earlier.

He shook his head slightly, "No way, James."

"I'll tell you what," I slid off my stool, "You dance with me, I'll take a shot."

He looked tempted, well I thought he looked tempted, but then he shook his head once more, "One shot hardly accounts for a whole dance."

I sighed dramatically, he smirked, probably at my impatience, "Name your price."

He placed his chin in his hand and pretended to be deep in thought, I slapped him lightly on the back of the head, "Don't be a prick, just tell me what you want."

He coked his eyebrow suggestively, I went to hit him again, but he grabbed my hand. His hand was warm as it enveloped mine. Something weird took hold of my stomach, probably nerves, anticipating the drinks to come. Damn, I am such a lightweight.

"Three shots." He stated finally, not releasing my hand.

"Three shots?" I asked skeptically as his thumb mindlessly traced invisible circles on the back of my hand.

"One now, one on the dance floor, and one after." He clarified as he raised his free hand to order more shots.

I sighed, of course I was gonna do it, I just wanted to make him think that I'm mysteriously immune to his charm, "Hit me."

He smiled and handed me one shot as he took another, this action forcing him to release my hand.

He cocked an eyebrow when I downed it, "Haley James, closet party girl?" He smirked as he downed his.

I ignored the burning in my throat, "Oh, you have no idea."

He handed me my second shot and grabbed my hand once again as I led him to the dance floor.

I downed my shot once more before turning to face Nathan and handing my empty glass to a wandering waitress.

It was obvious Nathan was out of his element, so I decided to take initiative. I turned my back to him and placed his hands on my waist as Akon poured through the speakers. I pressed my body slightly into his; he seemed to relax against me. His hands ran up and down my sides. I shuddered slightly.

Though I was thinking, moving, and seeing quite clearly, I blame these sudden, totally uncharacteristic impulses on the alcohol.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes seemed to turn darker as I softly pressed my body more into his and our hips grinded to the music.

"So Haley James, have you ever done anything this crazy... ever?" Nathan asked his voice rough and low.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not fun?" I asked faking offense, of course I wasn't fun.

Nathan gave a low chuckle, "You're plenty fun Hales, maybe just not-", he paused, looking for the right word. I could probably guess the main phrase running through his mind, '_just not my type_'.

"Spontaneous." Pft, same thing.

I scoffed, "I am plenty spontaneous." Lies.

Again with the chuckling, apparently I was just super funny tonight. "Name one spontaneous thing you've done lately, besides this."

Damn. Well, I bought this dress? Well, actually Brooke made me buy the dress, and I still took almost an hour deliberating.

His lips began to curl slightly up, into a mocking righteous smirk.

Blame my intense desire to never be wrong combined with the alcohol, but within two seconds my lips were on his and my body was pressed even more into his; if that was scientifically possible.

How's that for spontaneous!

It took all of three seconds to realize I was kissing Nathan Scott. I certainly couldn't handle my booze.

As I went to pull away, I also realized that I was kissing Nathan Scott and he was kissing _me _back.

And so began the perfect summer.

_**We can load what we own in the back of a U-haul van.  
Couple modern day Moses', searchin for the promised land.  
We can go four hundred miles before we stop for gas.  
We can drive for a day, and then we'll take a look at the map.**_

_**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**_

"Another postcard from my ex-bestfriend!" I shouted from the kitchen of his borderline empty apartment. "Dear Haley," I read aloud as he walked into the kitchen, clad in only basketball shorts, "I am so happy here in Boston with Brooke and not you."

Nathan came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his bare chest framing my back as he rested his chin on my shoulder, "It does not say that."

I ignored him and continued my bitter portrayal of Lucas's letter, "So happy in fact, I am never coming home."

"Haley." Nathan chided.

"And I will continue to abandon you until you realize you are completely infatuated with me and love me more than you love my brother."

Nathan turned me around so I was facing him, but I refused to look at him directly. "Hmm, well Lucas and Haley do sound really good together, _Laley_, that's so cute." I teased, and held back my laughter as his brow furrowed.

"Haley," He stated firmly, forcing me to look at him, "let's go."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Go where?"

"Anywhere! We could visit Lucas and Brooke in Boston, or Jake and Peyton in Savannah, or your parents in Atlanta, or we could even go to California, you always talk about how you want to see the west coast!" He explained, running his hands up and down my arms.

"Where did this come from? Nathan, think realistically here for a second. Neither of us can afford it, we only have a month left of summer, and the planning it would take-" I was cut off by Nathan's lips on mine. A hand in my hair and on my waist. His tongue silencing me. That boy's powers were completely unfair.

"Then let's not think about it, Hales." He reasoned as he placed soft kisses along my neck. "Let's do something spontaneous, something crazy." I let out a small whimper as his teeth gently raked over my most sensitive spots and then preceded to sooth them with his lips.

"Nathan," I tried to make my voice powerful and confident, but it was stifled by a moan. _So unfair_.

He softly kissed along my exposed shoulders and collarbone, "When was the last time you did something spontaneous?"

"You." I sighed.

He laughed slightly, his breath tickling my neck.

"Nathan." I stated with more force, I hoped. "Seriously, look at me."

Nathan stilled his ministrations and looked me in the eyes, which proved to be just as much of a distraction.

I ran my fingertips along his jaw line, looking everywhere but his eyes. "Babe, we won't have anything to get us by, nothing set for sure, nothing we can do if something goes wrong, we just- I just can't." I tried to reason.

"James." And I was doing so well with avoiding his eyes, "do you have a quarter?"

Well Haley, you sure know how to pick 'em; at least he's pretty. "What the hell? Are you ADD, or something?"

He laughed, I have to admit, I'm warming up to the sound of it, "Babe, just give me a quarter."

I sighed as I dug through my jean pockets and threw some change on the counter. I was annoyed. I really wanted to leave, I wanted him to follow me, but I wanted to make a dramatic departure making him come back to terms with sanity.

But his arms enclosed me and kept me between him and the counter, but I still skillfully avoided eye contact.

"Haley," he whined as he kissed my pouting lip, "Haley, look at me."

I looked up regretfully.

"Haley James, I love you, do you trust me?" He asked his blue eyes boring into my brown ones.

"I guess." I mumbled.

He pecked my lips, "Then trust me on this, baby."

"What's the quarter for?" I asked timidly, knowing I probably didn't want to know the answer.

He gave a devilish grin, "It's for you."

What a cheap gift from my ADD boyfriend. "You're so lucky you're hot."

He laughed then his features turned serious, "You don't know if you want to go or stay, right?"

I sighed, "I want to go, Nathan. I just don't know if we should."

He nodded, "That's what the quarter is for."

I'm especially slow today, I guess. "Still not connecting the dots here."

"I flip this coin; one side says we stay, the other says we go."

"Nathan that's insane! We're letting a quarter decide what we're going to do? We're not five."

His smile faltered a bit, trying to keep his seriousness steady... if that's a word.

"You said you trust me." He reminded me.

I scoffed, "I do trust you, just not the stupid quarter." I muttered, tracing the contours of his defined chest with my finger.

"Haley," he smiled down at me, "come on baby."

I should have said yes, right there; I probably would have. Damn my stupid need for rationalizing.

"What if something goes wrong? We won't have any money, any resources, anything."

Nathan stared into my eyes and I felt my resolve fall to pieces around me, "We'll have each other." He laughed and kissed my forehead, "And our names sound so much better together than yours and Lucas's."

I laughed with him, that boy could talk anyone into anything.

He kissed my nose and held out the quarter, "What do you say Hales? Heads California, tails California?"

_**We're gonna get outta here if we gotta ride a Greyhound bus.  
Boy, we're bound to outrun the bad luck that's tailin' us**_

_**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**_

_**O---oh, California! Carolina! California!**_

_"That was the latest from Haley James, 'Heads Carolina, tails California'._

_Speaking of Haley James, her and beau, Laker's superstar, Nathan Scott are rumored to be tying the knot next month in their hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina. This union will ultimately form one of the youngest and most successful elite power couples in all of California._

_Celebrities expected to be in the wedding party include famous author Lucas Scott and fiancé, fashion designer Brooke Davis. Also musician Jake Jagelski and wife, artist Peyton Sawyer-Jagelski are also expected to join._

_Stay tuned for more updates on the wedding of the century._

_Love you, Addie J."_


End file.
